


(fanart) Squirrel!Niall

by fuluoliang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, squirrel!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a squirrel because he's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) Squirrel!Niall

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this happened at some point during a twitcam :  
> Niall : "I LOVE NUTS !"  
> Me : "Okay then, sweetheart." *starts drawing*


End file.
